beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Pyg
Professor Pyg is an antagonist in Beware The Batman. Biography Professor Pyg debuted in the series premiere episode "Hunted". In the episode Pyg was shown to be working alongside Mr. Toad as self-styled "eco-terrorists" to capture three leading Gotham industrialists, all of which were part of a shady land deal that threatened the habitats of the indigenous flora and fauna of a wetlands. In the episode "Instinct" Pyg and Toad targeted several fasion designers who used animals to create their suits. In "Reckoning" Pyg and Toad was offered by Ra's al Ghul to get rid of Batman to get price from him. In "Doppleganger" Pyg and Toad turns Dr. Langstorm into Man-Bat and use him to lead them to the chemicals factories to steal the chemicals the Langstorm use in his serum. They both want to create an army of humanoid animals to take over Gotham City. Appearance Professor Pyg speaks with a thick British accent and quasi-elegant air. His frame is very tall and obese yet he possesses prodigious strength. He and Toad seem to prefer vehicles and equipment of a distinctly vintage feel. Their vehicle of choice is a modified antique Model-T fitted with a fuse-fired cannon. He carries a blunderbuss loaded with tranquilizer darts as well as a large bonesaw which he wields as a melee weapon. Pyg dresses in a large purple greatcoat and a pig mask. Powers and Abilities Abilities *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *Enhanced Strength: Appearances #Hunted #Insticts #Darkness (cameo) #Reckoning #Doppleganger Quotes *"Welcome to the hunt Gotham City!" *"I told you to get your eyes checked!" *"Oh dear that doesn't sound good. Have you had your cholesterol checked recently?" *"Sorry, old chap. Fresh out of bandages. Looks like that leg will have to come off!" Trivia *Pyg is based off of the Greek mythology character, Pygmalion. *Pyg was first seen in Batman issue #666, a look at an alternate future in which Batman's son Damian Wayne is Batman. The Gotham City Police Department finds Pyg's body upside down and crucified. *Pyg's Mask in ''Beware The Batman ''doesn't have round edges like the one in the comics. *In Batman and Robin #3 his real name was revealed to be Lazlo Valentin. However it has not been confirmed in the Beware the Batman universe. *He is not a mad scientist like in the comics, in this version he is an eco-terrorist. *He want to created the humanoid animals instead of the Dollotrons. *He has not yet form the Circus of Strange. *His goal is not to make everyone "perfect" like in the comics, in this version his goal is to punish everyone who is against animal kind. *In this version his head is bald but in the comics he had hair. *He might responsible for Mr. Toad being a mutant. *In this version his outfit is british suit, but in the comics his outfit is scientist coat and apron. *He looks fatter than in the original comics. *In the original comics, the Batman that he had fought with is not Bruce Wayne. * His son name Son of Pyg never been appear or mention. Gallery Pyg and toad.jpg|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad on Stagg's Hunting Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 9.45.32 PM.png|Hello, Gotham city! SimonStagg captured.png toad and pyg.jpg|Pyg and Toad in building of Keystone Wetland PygTrailer.png|Professor Pyg's scary look Nq5n.jpg What a pyg.jpg btb_iii_www.kepfeltoltes.hu_.jpg|Professor Pyg's saw Screen Shot 2013-12-16 at 8.56.31 AM.png|Professor Pyg is using electrical gloves Screen Shot 2013-12-16 at 8.53.34 AM.png|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad have the tea time Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 5.31.48 PM.png|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad have a great plan Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 5.10.10 PM.png|Not who dear, why?! 21496 big.jpg|Professor Pyg is interrupted by Katana About_to_crash.png|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad are about to crash Magpie Professor Pyg.png|Professor Pyg vs Magpie Doppelganger_Pyg_and_Toad.png|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad in Doppleganger jp7q.jpg Char 64740.jpg Pyg and Toad.jpg|Profiles of Professor Pyg and Toad Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Male Category:Scientist Category:Non super-powered Category:Supers Category:Unseen Face Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Crimelord Category:Animal-Theme Category:Villains who wants to do the good thing Category:Inspired from Rhymes and Fairy Tales Category:Speak in European accents